eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4914 (26 August 2014)
As Ian heads off to meet Peter at the police station, Denise is worried about being left looking after Patrick for the first time on her own. Denise is jittery as she gives Patrick a shave, in preparation for Patrick’s social worker arriving. At the police station, DI Keeble tells Ian and Peter that the televised appeal got a positive response – they received 87 phone calls. When Peter presses for specific details, Keeble is reluctant, merely saying that the same name regarding the man in the beanie hat on the bus with Lucy cropped up a few times. Keeble leaves the room to take a phone call, leaving Summerhayes alone with Ian and Peter. When Ian and Peter pile on the pressure, Summerhayes tells Ian and Peter that they think the man in the CCTV footage with Lucy is her killer. When Keeble returns, she informs them that although they thought they had identified the man in the footage – they were wrong. Peter and Ian are fuming that they were given false hope. Back at the Beales’ Fiona Payne, Patrick’s social worker arrives at the house. After having a look around, Fiona seems satisfied that Denise has thought of everything. As Fiona goes to leave, Denise sees that Patrick has wet himself, and begins to doubt whether she can cope without help. Ian receives a text from Mick saying that he urgently needs to see him. Peter bumps into Lola on George Street and asks her why she’s so dressed up – he’s forgotten that it’s the day of her trial at Blades. Ian heads to the Vic to see Mick, who explains that he can’t keep lying for Ian – it’s got out of hand. Peter turns up at Lauren’s – clearly distressed. Peter kisses Lauren; Lauren proclaims that it’s wrong and Peter blurts out that he loves her. Lauren tells him that she doesn’t feel the same. In Cora’s flat, Rainie hunts around for money – Cora comes in and catches her. Rainie clocks a photo of Dexter and Ava on the mantelpiece and questions who they are; Cora claims that Dexter is her lodger. Rainie is disbelieving and Cora relents; admitting to Rainie that Dexter is her grandson. Cora explains that she had Ava when she was eighteen and gave her away – and that Dexter is Ava’s son. When Cora questions what Rainie wants from her – Rainie storms out. Seeing Cora shout after Rainie, Stan makes a snide comment about Rainie. Cora firmly informs Stan that she is her daughter. In the café, Stan tries to show Cora that he understands how tough it must be having Rainie as a daughter. When Stan cottons on to the fact that Rainie sells herself, Cora lets on to Stan that it was Rainie who Mick visited for sex. A shocked Stan calls Rainie a piece of scum for getting Mick into court – Cora points out that he did that all by himself. Rainie sits on Turpin Road begging, Nancy walks past, gives her change and asks her if she’s alright. Later, Rainie comes into the Vic, and on seeing her, Stan tries to drag Rainie out of the pub. As he does so, Rainie tells Linda that she’s the one that Mick paid for sex. When Mick proclaims that he didn’t sleep with her, Rainie points out that he told a different story in court. Whilst Nancy looks on, confused, Linda explains that Mick lied to protect Ian. Mick calls Rainie a cheap, dirty excuse of a woman – much to Nancy’s disgust. An upset Rainie heads back to Cora’s flat and sits sobbing on the doorstep. Cora eventually heads to the Beales’ to see how Patrick’s doing. She admits that she behaved badly towards Patrick before the stroke and apologises. Cora takes out a sneaky bottle of rum and gives some to Patrick. Denise catches the pair drinking and tells Cora to leave. Later, Denise discovers that Cora has left her phone in the house and goes to return it. Mick shows up at the Beales’ and warns Ian that the truth about him and Rainie came out in the Vic– so he better be honest with Denise quickly. Ian bolts across the Square and finds Denise with Rainie, as Denise turns to face Ian, her eyes say it all; she knows... It’s the day of Tosh’s insemination and she is incredibly nervous. When Dean tries to lighten the mood, Tosh walks out, calming she can’t do it. Tina tries to talk Tosh round but Tosh is concerned; scared that she’s going to be a terrible mum. Tina reminds her that they may make mistakes, but that they are as ready as they’ll ever be. A cheered up Tosh heads off with Tina to their appointment at the clinic. More Mick pays a visit to Ian and delivers his ultimatum, but Ian still fails to tell Denise the truth. Soon afterwards, Rainie turns up at The Vic and demands that the Carters give her money to keep quiet about sleeping with Mick. When Mick reminds Rainie that he didn't sleep with her, Linda reaches breaking point and tells Nancy that Mick lied to protect Ian. Later, Denise goes to return Cora's phone, as she has left it at the house after finally paying a visit to Patrick and apologising for her behaviour. Once Denise has left, Mick suddenly arrives and informs Ian that he needs to tell Denise immediately as Rainie is now on the warpath. Ian rushes off to catch up with Denise, but will he be too late? Meanwhile, Peter is disheartened after the police report that they haven't found the person they believe is responsible for Lucy's murder. When Lola doesn't seem to understand his point of view, Peter turns to Lauren instead. Peter kisses Lauren and tells her that he loves her, but will Lauren respond? Elsewhere, when Tina questions Tosh's change of heart regarding starting a family, Tosh finally admits that she is worried she won't be a good mother. Tina manages to reassure Tosh and they attend their appointment after all. Credits Broadcasts Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes